


dance in the palm of my hand

by scharhrot



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, dubcon diffriding because i deserve it?, it's satoru's first time please be gentle with him kazunui
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:29:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scharhrot/pseuds/scharhrot
Summary: "Those girls... you said you were their 'knight,' did you not?" Kazumi asked, smiling as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it next to the couch. He then repositioned himself, placing his hands to either side of Satoru's flushed form and effectively pinning him down."I wonder," he cooed, "What they would think of their 'knight' now..."





	dance in the palm of my hand

**Author's Note:**

> EPISODE 32 DIDN'T DELIVER BUT YOU KNOW WHO CAN? ME (badly)
> 
> i havent written a gotdamn sausage in years and the first thing i write is semi-porn sasuga

No matter what Kazumi Onimaru did, Satoru Enishi would not leave his mind.

He hardly knew what was so special about the human. He was weak just as the others were, fragile and oh-so easy to break at the slightest effort, yet...

There was something different.

He'd picked up on it during their fight, and had little conclusive evidence, but Kazumi believed his interest may lie in Satoru's apparent... lack of self-worth.

Everything about his Vanguard was in loyalty to those girls he so adored. Could Kazumi call those girls Satoru's 'friends'? He wasn't sure—did Satoru himself ever say they were his friends? It was as though he believed he weren't worthy to even say the word.

Kazumi's grip on his deck tightened as he bowed slightly to yet another defeated opponent and turned on his heel to find more humans to eliminate. What happened in Satoru's past that made him so incredibly humbled?

Thinking on it, the boy— _how old was he?_ He couldn't have been over twenty, but he seemed slightly older than Kazumi himself... er, the man, he supposed... he only seemed to act on his own for the sake of others. Kazumi had seen his fight against Kamui Katsuragi while studying his opponents for the Castle Royale, and even then... it was as though his 'fight' was simply 'devotion'.

Such a contrast from his Avatar, the fearful 'tyrant' of the Dark Irregulars, Scharhrot Vampir. He wondered what drew Satoru to his favorite card; and, what connected the mighty Scharhrot to this submissive creature.

 _Why did he care?_ The question ringed at the back of Kazumi's mind, but it was pushed back by thoughts of Satoru. He was just a human, he was weak and unworthy; but he was so, so interesting.

The thought of Satoru kneeling before him, swearing his every loyalty to Kazumi and Kazumi alone, destroying his ties to those girls as he betrayed them for a stronger, more absolute master... the thought sent shivers down the Diffrider's spine.

Kazumi smiled. _Maybe it's 'love'._

* * *

It was never a question of whether or not Satoru would show up; it was a question of how soon or how later.

Using a little bit of simple resource gathering, Kazumi was able to find the man's cellphone number and send him a quick message. He vaguely wondered if such communication technology would be efficient on his home planet.

 _"This is Onimaru Kazumi,"_ the text read, _"Meet me at the following address. I wish to discuss something of great importance. You'll come, won't you?"_

It wasn't a misleading or manipulative wording at all; Kazumi simply knew it would work on the basis that Satoru probably wished to know more about the vision he was shown.

The place he had picked was a private suite in a high-end complex not too far from the Under 20 stadium. His lips curled in slight amusement at the thought of Satoru being impressed by such a location.

Perhaps meeting him again would confirm what exactly Kazumi found so incredibly attractive.

It couldn't be the humility; plenty of humans were humble, and Kazumi felt nothing for them. Was it the cutely earnest way Satoru challenged him, the foolhardy mouse practically leaping to the lion's den? Even then, there were many other fighters who challenged him, believing they could make a great comeback by stealing Kazumi's points... the foolish peasants. No, that wasn't it.

Was it simply a matter of looks? Satoru Enishi was quite beautiful from an objective perspective; his lean frame and overall lithe physique coupled with his traditionally pretty face and long lashes were sure to please any eyes. But Shiranui—no, Kazumi, as he was known here—couldn't believe he of all people would be attracted to some weakling based on their looks alone. No, it was something else.

His thoughts were interrupted by a light knock at the door. So he'd arrived.

Setting aside his deck, Kazumi stood and answered the door with an unexpected haste.

Satoru was dressed differently from his casual attire. He wore instead a white button-up over dark denim jeans. Kazumi briefly hoped he'd dressed up so sharply with intentions to look more attractive for their impromptu meeting.

Kazumi waved to invite Satoru, who accepted the invitation with minor distrust, into his suite. Though it was nice by Earth standards, Kazumi would've preferred a more ceremonial location to subjugate his prey. No matter.

"If you would allow me to be frank," Satoru began as he sat down, as rigid as ever, "I don't see what we have to discuss. While I am curious about... well, nevermind, but..."  
  
"The vision you saw when we fought, correct?" Kazumi asked, taking his place next to Satoru on the expensive sofa. Satoru's eyes widened, as if only just confirming that it was indeed Kazumi's power which conveyed that vision.

"Y-Yes. That... What was that? You said you were... grateful to me?"

Kazumi hummed in amusement. This human really was cute. "I meant exactly what I said. You guided me out of a period of anguish and confusion, and for that I am eternally grateful."

"I'm afraid I still don't follow..." Satoru said, "I did nothing but lose to you."

"Oh, you did much more than that," Kazumi smiled, in a way bordering on predatory, "I'll explain everything in due time, but you showed me the answer I was looking for. That is, 'human potential'."

"You say that as if you aren't human," Satoru fired back immediately, quickly to the point that Kazumi could tell it was a question that'd been on his mind since the afternoon.

"Oh, I'm not," Kazumi said amusedly. Satoru's eyes narrowed in confusion. "As I said, I'll explain all of that later, but..."

In a swift movement, Kazumi lightly pushed Satoru to lay on the couch and positioned himself above him with one hand cupping Satoru's surprised face. "I'm very interested in you," he continued, gently stroking Satoru's face with his thumb, "And I want to know more."

Satoru's face flushed a light pink. "O-Onimaru...?"

Kazumi smiled. He leaned in to whisper next to Satoru's ear. "What do you say, Satoru Enishi? Do you want to know more about me?"

Something within Satoru urged him to agree, and with a fast-beating heart he nodded slightly.

Maybe Satoru was attracted to him, too.

"Good," Kazumi said. He trailed his hand unoccupied with cupping Satoru's face to Satoru's thin waist. He still felt a bit stiff, a bit unsure. Kazumi would take care of that. "Let's get to know each other."

He eased his hand below the fabric of Satoru's shirt, feeling his cool but rapidly warming skin. Satoru gasped as Kazumi grazed close to his chest, an admittedly sensitive area for him.

"You see, I'm very drawn to you." Kazumi purred. "Such lovely reactions..."  
  
"Was this what you meant by 'discuss'?" Satoru asked, obviously flustered.

Kazumi made his way further down, to the dark denim of Satoru's jeans, feeling his thighs with one hand while unbuttoning the bottommost buttons of Satoru's shirt with the other. "Maybe."  
  
The look on Satoru's face was too adorable. A bit of confusion, a bit of surprise, and a bit of desire. Kazumi wanted to consume all of those emotions, leaving nothing but thoughts of him alone.

He took the opportunity to stop his motions on Satoru's body and move close to his face. "Would you like me to kiss you?"  
  
"Please..."

The word alone excited Kazumi more than any other Satoru had said so far. Already begging, was he? Kazumi would oblige him.

He placed his lips upon Satoru's in a chaste display of affection. Satoru inassertively raised his arms and wrapped them around Kazumi's upper back, pulling him closer. Using his tongue, Kazumi pried open (with ease) Satoru's lips and explored his mouth before breaking the kiss to see his work.

Satoru's lips were redder than they'd been, and his eyes were unfocused and hazy. A flush of pink brought color to his usually-pale face. "That was..." he stammered, "My first."

"Oh?" Kazumi cocked his head to the side with a smile. Twenty and he hadn't kissed anyone before? Even the previous occupant of his body, the real Kazumi Onimaru, had that bit of experience.

Satoru looked embarrassed. "I've never had a partner, actually."

Kazumi simply leant in to peck him on the lips once again before turning his attentions to finishing his work with unbuttoning Satoru's shirt and teasing his pleasured and twitching form. Once the garment was fully unfastened, Kazumi could appreciate the body of the man he'd come to lust for; he was lean and slender, with definition of muscle combined with soft curves. Satoru could've been a model if not a cardfighter, really; he'd heard that during Satoru's time as a Branch Chief he'd had many admirers, and he could see why. The little gasps and whines escaping Satoru's lips as Kazumi played with his body were nothing short of unashamedly sultry, filling Kazumi with a distinct pride.

"Those girls... you said you were their 'knight,' did you not?" Kazumi asked, smiling as he shrugged off his jacket and dropped it next to the couch. He then repositioned himself, placing his hands to either side of Satoru's flushed form and effectively pinning him down.

"I wonder," he cooed, "What they would think of their 'knight' now..."

 Satoru glared feebly at him, a pitiful disguise for the confusion which overtook his face at the comment. How _cute._

"I mean, really," Kazumi continued, now using his knee to work apart Satoru's shyly crossed legs, "A loyal 'knight' of his queens... begging so wantonly for the touch of another master."

Confusion was immediately replaced with embarrassment—the sting of guilt racing through Satoru's body, however, was diluted by his overwhelming desire for Kazumi's domination.

"I don't, _ah_... I don't _belong_ to them, or anyone—"

"You don't? The way I see it, you've never had a thought of your own, always submitting yourself to the wills of others..."

Satoru closed his eyes tightly and whined as Kazumi nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of his neck. Did he already figure out that his neck was sensitive? Why did he know everything about him? Satoru couldn't think of anything but Kazumi.

"Tell me, Satoru- _san_ ," Kazumi whispered, "Does this feel right to you?"

It did. Everything felt unimaginably pleasurable. Satoru didn't want it to end. He wanted Kazumi's touch more than anything else.

Instead of voicing all of that, he simply replied, "It feels... good."

"Good."

When Satoru opened his eyes, he wasn't on Kazumi's couch anymore.

Rather, he stared up into Kazumi's lightless eyes from his pinned position on a bed in what appeared to be a completely different room, one that... one that Satoru would imagine belonging to Scharhrot.

The tapestry, the sheets, everything was crimson—no, _scarlet_. The sensations Kazumi was giving him, the knee sensually rubbing against his clothed hardness, the cold hands playing with his chest and the light kisses upon his body and the deeper ones they shared directly... they all felt intensified, as if Satoru's body was on fire from pleasure.

He threw his head back and moaned loudly as Kazumi shifted the knee between his legs. "Wh-What is... mm, _where_..."

"Oh, but you recognize it, don't you?" Kazumi asked.

He did—he thought he did. It was in Scharhrot's castle, wasn't it? But _how_...

"Satoru- _san_ ," Kazumi said, "Do you want this? Do you want me?"

Satoru thought the question was redundant. His unfocused eyes looked at Kazumi in confusion, as if to say, _"Didn't I already say that?"_

"Ah-ah. Don't nod this time. I want to hear it from you."

Already lost, Satoru tried to focus his energy on forming words amidst his whines of need. "I w-want you."

"And you'd do anything for me?"

"Y- _aahh, Yes_ , yes, I would—"

The friction of Kazumi's stimulation stopped suddenly, and Satoru creaked open his eyes once more to see Kazumi above him, lifting his glove to reveal the... Nubatama clan symbol. It glowed with an energy Satoru couldn't begin to describe.

"Different World Ride," Kazumi smiled, "Scharhrot Vampir."

And just with Kazumi himself, Satoru allowed the sensation enveloping his body to take him fully.

* * *

 

Kazumi absentmindedly stroked Satoru's hair while he slept, his head propped up on Kazumi's lap as they relaxed on the couch. It had been a long day for him, and he deserved to rest.

Though, it seemed he had already awakened.

"Satoru. Are you awake?"

The form in his lap twitched a little before slowly rising and yawning languidly.

"Mm," Satoru said, turning to him with eyes glowing in predatorial lust. 

_"I'm hungry."_


End file.
